Make it Stop
by cyke93
Summary: A sequal of “Make it Work.” Trying to salvage their marriage, Haley and Nathan go to counseling where they meet Dr. Schwann. Dr. Schwann thought Nathan and Haley were doing well, that is until an unexpected patient arrrives from the past.
1. Chapter 1

Make it Stop

Chapter 1

Summary: A continuation of "Make it Work." Dr. Schwann receives an unexpected patient from the past.

Note: I am so sorry for not updating any of my stores, I blame it on one of my good friends who has kept me busy going out for the past two weekends and then I'm trying to catch up on work, plus there's my new iphone hehe. Anyways, thank you for your patience, this chapter is not very long but I hope you do enjoy it. OTH tom !! Can't wait!

p.s. I'll most likely update Thicker than Blood first but I will try my hardest to update "Winners and Losers" asap.

Xxxx

Dr. Schwann took a moment to lie down on the couch in her office. She had a splitting head ache but was also relieved. She just had to work with one of the most difficult couples she ever met, but thankful she just had her last session with them. She knew she should've never took on this couple, it was a favor for her brother-in law Mark. She sighed to herself, _I will never work with actors again._

They were an attractive young couple in their mid twenties, who were filming in nearby Wilmington, NC. They met on set a few years ago and instantly fell in love and got married right away. The writers on their show decided to put that chemistry on screen and hooked their two characters up together. The honeymoon didn't last long as the pressures of Hollywood came crashing in on the young couple.

Dr. Schwann felt sad, she knew the wife really loved her husband and she believed the husband loved her back but he was still immature. He worked on a movie amidst rumors of infidelity. Shortly thereafter, the couple split and divorced. He quickly moved with a much younger girl. Mark had asked Dr. Schwann to help the couple not get back together per say but to at least become more manageable to work with.

After the split, it became increasingly difficult to put their two characters on screen together. The chemistry was there, they never lost it but once the cameras stopped rolling it was a different story. The former wife insisted to break their characters up and he agreed as well. Mark and the other producers understood how difficult it was to do romantic scenes together. Not wanting to loose two of their main actors, they broke them up and hooked the husband's character up with a former love interest from an earlier season. Needless to say it wasn't working out too well, with fans demanding they get those two characters back together.

Filming in Wilmington stopped and they headed back west. Dr. Schwann didn't know how much progress she made with the two, but she hoped thing will work out. She was also a fan of their show. You didn't think there'd be much drama in a town set on a mountain with a forest of trees surrounding it, but it really worked out and turned out to be one of her favorite shows.

Dr. Schwann got up and went over to her desk to see her schedule.

_This isn't right._ She thought as she looked at her appointment. She picked up her phone and dialed her secretary.

"Yes Dr. Schwann?"

"My next patient.. is that correct?"

"Yes, it is.. in fact, she's here early."

_I wonder what's going on. _"Send her in." Dr. Schwann stated and put her phone down and went over back to her chair. With a pen and notepad in hand, she waited for her next patient to arrive. The door flew open and Dr. Schwann's mouth nearly dropped.

"Dr. Schwann …I'm so glad to see you … I don't know who else to go to." Haley James Scott entered and immediately went over to hug Dr. Schwann.

"Haley.. good to see you again.. please sit." Dr. Schwann gestured over to the couch.

Dr. Schwann immediately noticed her appearance. Her hair was down and her bangs parted to the side to obviously mask the cut on her forehead. Indeed, Haley was a beautiful girl but she looked a mess. Besides the forehead, they were minor cuts on her face, dark circle under her eyes told her she wasn't sleeping and Dr. Schwann could've sworn she saw the fading outline of a black eyes. Her neck was also covered with a few marks as well. Haley wore a knee length skirt and Dr. Schwann notices the bruises on her thighs as well as other cuts. Haley sat down and removed her light blazer and Dr. Schwann took in the site of the cuts that were on her arm as well.

"I'm sorry for coming in like this .. I know I must look a mess." Haley stated.

"Haley.. please.. you don't have to say another word… what's.. what's going on?" Dr. Schwann asked hesitantly.

"Nathan." She slowly muttered.

Dr. Schwann couldn't believe that Nathan would hit beat her. She knew that Nathan had a problem with anger but she never thought he would take it out on Haley. She thought he loved her. Dr. Schwann couldn't help but feel guilty. She tried to help this couple out and she just made it work. She should've encouraged Haley to get away from Nathan as soon as possible. Dr. Schwann was busy scribbling in her notepad, making sure to take note of all the cuts and bruises Haley had. This would be considered evidence in the trial against Nathan. She remembered her training when it came to dealing with abusive husbands. Dr. Schwann wondered if her camera was in her car. She would also take photos to document everything.

"Haley.. it's okay.. it's me.. tell me what happened."

"I don't know.. it's just .. one day he just started getting rough .. grabbing my arm or something but then it got progressively worst."

"Go on."

"I tried to get away.. to push him away but he's always so insistent. .. and I'm just so tired too .. I never sleep anymore.. between dealing with work, Jamie and Nathan.." She let out a sigh.

_Jamie_. Dr. Schwann nearly forgot about their young son. "How is Jamie, Haley?"

"He's fine.. Nathan is always careful not to do anything while Jamie is around."

Dr. Schwann took a sigh of relief, knowing that at least their little boy was safe.

"It never stops with him.. in the morning and at night.. and even while I'm at work."

"At work?"

"Yes.. he comes in during my free periods..lunch .. locks the door.. or drags me in some janitor closet. .. I tell him to stop .. but he just won't .. while we're out shopping .. at friends house.. our having dinner or a movie.. I don't know what to do.." Haley said frustrated.

"Haley, relax.. I'm here now."

"Yes.. thank you doctor.. like I said I don't know who to turn to .. I just want to know how to.. how to make it stop." Haley stated.

"Haley.. you turned to the right place.. we'll make him stop."

Haley sighed a breath of relief. "Thank you.. you know.. I don't want him to stop.. it's just I need him to just tone it down."

Dr. Schwann looked at Haley curiously. She was so devoted to her husband, she couldn't tear himself away from him. Dr. Schwann saw this classic story replay itself over and over again. She would need to give Haley the strength to break away from Nathan.

"Haley.. this isn't right.. Nathan is going to stop."

"I blame myself.. I encourage him sometimes."

"Haley.. shush.. you did nothing wrong."

"Yes, I did.. I wanted it as well.. I mean I still do.. but I can't keep doing it twenty four seven.. ever since the last time we saw you .. he's been trying to get his _stats_ up." Haley rolled her eyes.

"Huh?" Dr. Schwann was getting confused, _Did Haley actually liked being beaten?_

"He insists we go at it at least 5x a day.. and Nathan is a man who takes his time.. and I'm just not sleeping anymore .. and with Jamie around .. we need to be discreet .. but he wants to do it everywhere and anywhere." Haley rolled her head.

"Wait.. is this.. is this about sex?" Dr. Schwann's jaw nearly dropped again.

"Yeah.. what else would it be?" Haley looked at Dr. Schwann curiously.

"It's just with the bruises and the cuts?"

"Yes.. I know.. he's too rough sometimes and I'm a natural klutz.." Haley smiled and laughed. "..if we're not slipping on the bath tub or rolling off the kitchen counter or the bed .." Haley shook her head again. "..Do you know how many dangerous items there are in a janitor's closet?" Haley pointed her finger.

"But the other day was the last straw.. we got in the car and Nathan is already all over me.. I managed to push him but wow.. he still leaves me breathless.." She smiled. "But I was so distracted, I kept the gear in drive instead of reverse and I ended up going forward… the bumper was scratched but the stupid airbag deployed, hence all the cuts.. at least it's good… helps cover the hickies .. I've been running out of turtle necks to wear at work." Haley stated.

Dr. Schwann couldn't believe what she was hearing, all this was about sex. _These two are worst than animals_.

"I just need him to get him to stop.. and that stupid number 5 out of his head."

"5?"

"Yeah.. 5 time a day… or 6..7 on the weekends and on federal holidays." Haley blushed.

Dr. Schwann sat back in her chair, crossing out all her notes she made. _They really are the most interesting couple I've ever come across._

To Be Continued …

I hope you enjoyed!! Some things to expect in the upcoming chapters.. some flashbacks on their little escapades and what Nathan has to say about all this. Please review !!


	2. Chapter 2

Make it Stop

Chapter 2

Thank you for your reviews and I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Like the last story, I'm not sure how long this will go, but it will probably be like Make it Work and be only a couple of chapters. We'll just see. In honor of tonight's episode, I decided to hurry it up and write this chapter. I loved tonight's episode and I have more to say about it below, so beware of spoilers. So enjoy this short but hopefully entertaining chapter and please please review!!

xxxxx

Dr. Schwann tapped her pen against her notepad. She checked her watch again and at any minute now Nathan and Haley would show up. She should've turned them away, recommend them to someone else, maybe shrink to evaluate their state of mind. She couldn't believe the state Haley was in when she came to see her. Of all the things that could happen to that couple, Dr. Schwann wasn't expecting this. A moment later they entered and immediately fireworks started to go off.. literally.

"I can't believe you dragged me back here." Nathan glared over at Haley.

"You sit down and be quiet." Haley glared back at Nathan.

"You know Skills has Jamie now.. we can be doing better _things_ right now." Nathan winked over at Haley.

"See!" Haley turned to Dr. Schwann. "See what I have to go through."

Dr. Schwann rolled her eyes. She didn't know how she got herself into these messes. She couldn't believe what she was doing, helping a couple who actually didn't need therapy, at least not the one she offered. This was unique in her case, the wife complaining about too much sex. _Only these two.. _

"What you go through?" Nathan shot back and then turned to Dr. Schwann. "See the abuse I have to go through!?"

"Abuse?!" Haley yelled. "Hello .. do you not see me!?" Haley stood up, showing off her various bruises.

"Yeah.. well what do you call this?!" Nathan stood up and took off his shirt, revealing various _marks _across his chest and stomach and what appeared to be scratches from finger nails all along his back.

Dr. Schwann's eyes went wide open. She started to wonder if it was really Haley who was the problem here.

"You have got to be kidding!" Haley grew angry. She removed her jacket and lifted up her shirt to reveal her own _marks _along her stomach and raised he skirt up a little to show off the other _marks_ along her thigh. "And he's the one talking about abuse?!" Haley threw her hands up in the air.

"Well maybe if you cut your nails once and a while?!" Nathan shot back.

Dr. Schwann couldn't believe this, they were practically stripping in front of her. She wouldn't be surprised if they decided to go at it on her couch. She shook her head, never seeing anything like this in her whole professional career.

"You know the other week I limped for three days thanks to him." Haley crossed her arms.

"It wasn't my fault the closet was so small!" Nathan shot back.

"Well who's idea was it to go there in the first place?!"

"Your's !!"

"What?! I suggested the one by the library!"

"Well it wasn't my fault it was pre-occupied… stupid horny seniors.. besides.. it wasn't my fault you insisted on wrapping your legs around me…" Nathan now turned back to Dr. Schwann. "You know, I'm supposed to take it easy on my back." Nathan pointed out.

"Are you calling me FAT?!" Haley glared at him.

"I didn't say you were fat.."

"Yes you did !! You can't even carry me without the risk of pulling your back.. is that it huh?" She pointed her finger at him.

"If that was the case, then how would you explain last night's shower?" Nathan put his hand on his waist. "See Doctor.. this is clearly a misunderstanding on her part."

"Misunderstanding?!" Haley was quick to reply. "What part of 'Nathan .. stop not now' don't you get?"

"Well it's a bit confusing when you say one thing and your body says another."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean!?"

"_Oh Nathan stop._" Nathan scoffed. "Please.. do you not see the nail marks on my back? .. you were holding on to me for dear life."

"Well I had to .. you were practically splitting me in half!?"

"Well you got a point there." Nathan gave a dirty grin. He wasn't going to argue that fact, in fact he was very proud of that. Nathan turned back to Dr. Schwann, "You know I think we have to pick up our son soon.. this was a really great session Doc." Nathan said quickly as he put his shirt back on and grabbed Haley's hand.

"But.. we're not done!?" Haley tried to pull away.

"Well, I'm about to get started." Nathan seductively whispered in her ear. She managed to release herself from him and went back to the couch and grabbed her purse.

"See this is what I'm talking about." Haley tried to say in a quiet tone to Dr. Schwann.

"Haley let's go!" Nathan called out from the door.

"And he wonders why I'm always so tired?" Haley shook her head and joined Nathan. Nathan practically yanked her arm to him and quickly took off.

Dr. Schwann sat there, completely dumbfounded with everything that just took place. Since her afternoon was free now, she wanted to do one thing. She licked her lips and dialed her husband's phone number.

Xxxx

"Nathan .. stop … stop it … stop it! I mean it this time!" Haley yelled in the car. "I will not get arrested again!"

"We did not get arrested."

"The cops thought were some horny teenagers."

"I hardly call mall security the police."

"Well thanks to you, we can't park in the mall garage now!"

"Fine." Nathan mumbled as he started the car and drove the short distance home.

"I thought we were getting Jamie?"

"We will." Nathan smirked as he put the car in park. He got out of the car and opened the door for Haley, immidaetely taking her in his arms and draping her across the shoulder.

"See babe.. you're not fat."

"Put me down."

"Don't worry.. I will." Nathan smirked as he quickly made his way inside the house and up to their bedroom.

To Be Continued . . . .

Short I know, but I really didn't want to drag it out further than need be. I hope you enjoyed and please review. I have some comments about tonight's episode below so do not read if you haven't seen it.

Show Spoilers!!

.

..

…

The episode was a little slow but hey I didn't mind it at all thanks to the Naley. I have a confession to make, I really am a writer on the show and "Make it Work" was just to gauge fan opinion. Hehe sike! I wish I was, but I sure did call it. Nathan and Haley really just need to let loose and have a little fun and I hope they get to do that. "Make it work" said it all, they just need to hang out and enjoy being 22. So I really do hope for another episode where they all hang out at Tric, preferably with no Carrie b/s!!

I liked what each of them had to say and I loved how he retold the story from season 1 when Nathan took drugs. It was a really great how he told her and how Haley's eyes lit up when he was retelling it. It was one of the first times he really opened up to her and you know how she must've felt so special that he would do that with her. I also liked the little playfulness they have going on, they need that and how they each said that they (along with Jamie) were the best things in their lives.

I also loved how they addressed their dreams and that their main dream is to their son and to each other. When they were younger it was harder to follow and still be together, but now they were older and wiser, they could learn from their mistakes. Though, Haley was the only one to really give up her dream of music, though she did accomplish her dream of being a teacher. Nathan always had basketball, until the accident.

My only complaint is that their little sex scene should've been longer! Someone said it would be one of the hottest scenes, I didn't think so but it was nice to see them intimate again. But I was happier for the fact that Haley was playing piano while Nathan was on the couch with a basketball and how they smiled at each other. I can't wait for next week's episode. I could finally sleep well tonight hehe.

Now as for Lucas, I'm glad he went to see Lindsey but he was fighting so hard for her, I have to wonder what the writer's are doing. Do they want him with Lindsey? Peyton? Heck even Brooke at this point. (Please let it be brooke hehe) but if he were to stay with Lindsey, I would be perfectly okay with that.

I wish Peyton would just move on, she had her chance and she kept blowing it back in season 1 and 2 years ago when Lucas proposed. Bring Jake back.. please!!

I still don't like Brooke's adoption storyline but I did like her speech at the end.

I actually liked Dan in this episode, though he is still a killer, you can see how he's paying for his mistakes and that he is lonely. It is a tough situation because he did kill his brother in cold blood. And poor Jamie is bonding with him, which I get, I love my grandpa too but if he only knew the truth. It's just going to hurt him even more, especially after his little speech about that beootch Carrie.

Either way..so happy with this episode and the Naley.


	3. Chapter 3

"Make it Stop"

Make it Stop

Chapter 3

Thank you for your reviews, please keep them coming. This chapter will be somewhat a little different than before as you will see. After the other night's episode, I really wish I made Dr. Schwann British, hehe. Also, I am enjoying the feedback I am getting from the last chapter of "Thicker than Blood." Anyways, I can't wait for the next episode of OTH and without further ado.. here's the next chapter.. review and please enjoy!

Xxxx

Dr. Schwann strolled into her office after a nice relaxing lunch. Her secretary was there to greet her.

"Are the Scott's here yet?" Dr. Schwann asked.

"No, they called and said that they weren't coming."

"Oh?" That wasn't like Nathan and Haley to cancel on her.

"But there are two women inside who insisted on seeing you… I tried to stop them but they were adamant.. I was going to call security to get them out of here.."

"No.. that's okay, I'll handle this." Dr. Schwann stated. She entered her office to find two young women sitting there, one a blond and the other a shorter brunette.

"Hi.. you must be Dr. Schwann… we've heard so many good things about you." The brunette said standing up and the blond woman standing up as well and nodding in agreement.

"Hi I'm Peyton Sawyer.." The blond woman extended her hand and Dr. Schwann shook it.

"And I'm Brooke Davis."

Dr. Schwann shook both their hands and took her usual seat across from them. The names sounded familiar but she couldn't quite remember at the moment where she heard it from.

"We're hoping you can help us out." Brooke said.

Dr. Schwann took a deep breath. "I don't know how much help I can offer.. usually my patients schedule an appointment first."

"Oh.. we're sorry about that." Peyton offered and glared over to Brooke. "Told you we should've called!" Peyton tried to whisper over to Brooke.

"It's okay, my appointment for this time cancelled but like I said I'm not sure if I can help you two out… usually I deal with more traditional couples.."

"Huh?" Brooke asked confused.

"I have a friend of mine who deals with same sex couples.. I can give you his number.."

"Oh.. hehe.. we're not a couple." Brooke said giggling.

"No.. we're here for Nathan and Haley." Peyton added.

"Huh?" Dr. Schwann looked confused. _Of course this had to do something with them and why their names sounded familiar._

"I'm sorry ladies, but we have a strict patient-doctor confidentiality agreement."

"Oh.. that's okay.. we know what's going on."

"Yeah.." Brooke added.

"Still.. I'm sorry but I can't discuss their case with you."

"Well.. you don't need to discuss.. you just need to hear us out." Brooke stated.

Dr. Schwann was about to protest but decided not to, the two woman seemed determined and maybe she should just let this play out.

"Look Doctor.. you need to make Nathan stop.." Brooke said.

"No you don't." Peyton chimed in.

"I thought we agreed you weren't going to talk." Brooke glared at her friend.

"I didn't agree to anything and besides.. the doctor here should be encouraging Nathan and Haley."

"Over my dead body." Brooke looked heated.

"Ladies!" Dr. Schwann chimed in before a full blown argument was about to break out. "Forgive me, but I'm a little confused."

"As Haley's maid of honor for her second wedding, I am here on her behalf since boytoy over there has her locked up in their bedroom." Brooke waved her hands.

"And I am here as the voice of reason for Nathan." Peyton crossed her arms.

"Look doc.. here's the deal .. Nathan can't keep his pants on and it's affecting my business." Brooke stated.

"Correction.. Nathan could take his pants off all he wants.. it's doing wonders for my business." Peyton added.

"And who helped finance your little business!" Brooke glared.

Dr. Schwann looked at them confused, _what kind of sick business are they running?_

"Like I was saying.." Brooke turned back to Dr. Schwann. "I run my own fashion line and have a store here in Tree Hill .. but Haley is ruining my business.."

"A few damaged clothes will not bring your whole company down.. my gosh.." Peyton said.

"My clothes are like my children and I hate to see them abused." Brooke acknowledged. "My dumbass gives Haley clothes from my line.. even some new styles that haven't reached the stores yet.. and almost every day.. Haley comes in with _my clothes, my designs_ .. with lord knows what… there are missing buttons… broken zippers… tears and rips.. and we all know who's to thank for that." Brooke crossed her arms.

"What're you talking about!?" Peyton chimed in. "You actually liked those ripped jeans Haley brought in.. though I'm still confused how Nathan was able to rip it like that.. anyways, Doc.., Brooke fashioned a whole line of ripped jeans based on _Nathan's design_ hehe and tested it out in her Houston store, which last time I heard was selling great."

"That's not the point!" Brooke corrected. "Oh and I'm not even going to mention some of the questionable stains I've found… Doctor Schwann .. please you need to make it stop."

"Don't listen to her Doctor.. Nathan and Haley are a young couple in love.. how can you deny them expressing their love together."

"Bullsht!" Brooke fake coughed.

Peyton glared at Peyton then looked back at the doctor. "K .. here's the deal, I recently started my own record label and I already launched my first big act .. now I'm desperate for another one and Haley's the only one I got right now… she hasn't been in a studio in a while but Nathan has been doing wonders for her singing." Peyton stated and Dr. Schwann looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh our little Haley is one hell of a screamer in the bedroom.. and thanks to Nathan's umm constant vocal exercises … Haley's been hitting those high notes like nothing.. I swear she went up a whole octave.. I tell you .. in no time .. she's going to be like the next Whitney Houston."

"_Whitney Houston_?" Brook stated.

"Well.. before the whole Bobby and drugs thing." Peyton corrected.

"Oh yeah obviously.. you think she's going to make a come back?"

"I honestly don't know.. she had some pretty good songs." Peyton added.

"LADIES!" Dr. Schwann chimed in.

"Oh yeah.. sorry.." Peyton said. "So like I said.. we should encourage them.. it'll help Haley's career."

"And ruin mine!" Brooke stated.

"Your so over dramatic.. let's face it .. I don't even know what Haley is complaining about .. I mean you have seen Nathan, right doc."

"Well that is true." Brooke said. "I mean I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner."

"I mean we both know how Nathan can be." Peyton grinned.

Dr. Schwann looked at them curiously.

"Wait.. Peyton didn't you used to go out with Nathan?"

"Yes.. right before Haley.. I'd like to think I warmed him up for her." Peyton grinned.

Dr. Schwann shook her head. "And Brooke?"

"Oh a drunken one night stand, the memory is still fuzzy but the feeling.. _oh yeah_.." Brooke winked. "The video proved it too."

"Wait.. so you've both been with Nathan?" Dr. Schwann's head was spinning.

"Yeah.. but don't bring it up with Haley.. she doesn't like it." Brooke said.

"Yeah and if you meet Nathan's brother Lucas.. don't tell him either.." Peyton added.

"Yeah… he likes to think he's still the _bigger_ brother.." Brooke smirked and Peyton joined her.

Dr. Schwann shook her head, just when she thought there couldn't be any more surprises from Nathan and Haley.

Meanwhile ….

"Just where do you think you're going?" Nathan asked as gripped his arm around Haley, who was trying to leave the bed.

"Getting ready.. we have our appointment with Dr. Schwann."

"It's okay." He said pulling her naked body back towards him. "I canceled today."

"Nathan!?"

"Oh come on.. there's so much better things we can do." Nathan said with a dirty grin as his mouth attacked her neck.

"See.. this is the reason why we have to see her.." Haley said trying to wrestle herself free from Nathan.

"Shh.. less talk more kissing." Nathan said putting his lips on hers.

"That's all we do…" Haley complained.

"No.. we talk.. like right now.. I want to talk about how much I love you (kisses her lips) ..how much you and Jamie mean to me..(another kiss) .. how incredibly smart and sexy you are (another kiss) .. how much you complete me..."

"I hate you!" Haley interrupted, hating how Nathan could say the sweetest things and always manages to melt her heart.

"You love me more." He laughed as he kissed her once more.

"You suck." She pouted again, knowing full well how right he was.

"If you insist." He winked at her as he left a trail of kisses down her lips through her neck and onto her breasts.

To Be Continued . . . .

Orginally, Nathan and Haley weren't supposed to be in this chapter but decided to extend the chapter just a little. I hope you liked it and please review ! Remember OTH tom night !


	4. Chapter 4

Make it Stop

Make it Stop

Chapter 4

Thank you for your reviews, I had such a blast writing that chapter. If you liked this one, then I'm sure you're going to love this one. I would like to also say how much I loved last week's episode, there's a lot of things that can be said, but I'll just stick with the NHJ portion of the show. Every scene with Nathan, Haley, James either of them together really warmed me up, from the opening scene to breakfast, I couldn't help but smile the whole time I saw them on screen. I loved how Nathan is being all flirty with Haley and how she even seems to blush a little from it and how she's smiling more, especially at Nathan. I'm also totally happy that Deb came in to be a nanny to Jamie, they are right to get extra help but they really should keep it within the family or close friends. Also, did anyone notice how Haley called Deb "mom?" it just really showed how the "Scotts" have bonded as a family and even though Nathan had a crappy time at basketball, he told Haley that they were going to be okay and I loved how he just looked at his mom, Haley and Jamie play. Man there was just too much in this episode and all I can say is.. FINALLY !! Anyways.. enjoy this chapter and please review!!

Xxxxx

_Deep breaths! _Dr. Schwann told herself as she made her way inside her office. She had another session with Nathan and Haley and didn't know if she had another one in her, and they weren't even there last time.

"Are they here?" Dr. Schwann asked her secretary hesitantly.

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Umm.. you'll see."

Now Dr. Schwann was really nervous.

Xxxx

_Not again_, Dr. Schwann told herself, staring at the two men in front of her.

"Dr. Schwann.. this is my brother.." Nathan was saying before getting interrupted.

"Lucas Scott." Lucas extended his hand.

"Nice to finally meet you." Dr. Schwann said shaking it.

"I wish I can say the same thing about you!" Lucas glared.

"Dude!" Nathan interjected

"What?" Lucas tried to act innocently.

"What's your problem?!" Nathan turned to his brother then back to Dr. Schwann. "I am so sorry."

Dr. Schwann bit her pen. "Let me guess Lucas.. you're here on Haley's behalf."

"Yeah.. how do you…"

"I told you she was good." Nathan commented.

"Where is Haley?" Dr. Schwan asked.

"Resting." Nathan said quickly.

"Ha!! Recovering is more like it!" Lucas exclaimed.

XxxFlash back xxxX

Lucas came home and entered his room through his private entrance.

"Haley?" He questioned as he noticed his bestfriend/sister in law sleeping on his bed. He sat down next to her shook her gently.

"Hales.."

"Get away.." Haley muttered and buried her head in the pillow.

"Haley.. what're you doing here?" He tapped her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Haley glared then crashing back down on the pillow. "You Scott men are all the same.. always interrupting my sleep.. how is a girl supposed to rest!!"

"Hales.."

Haley got up now and pointed her finger at Lucas. "I'm serious Luke.. lemme sleep.. if there's a Scott next to me.. it's never going to happen…you're probably going to talk me to death.. and it's already bad enough Jamie tosses and turns like a Tasmanian devil and well.. Nathan's the Tasmanian devil who tosses and turns me.. you know toss turn.. twist bend .. stretch… yes stretch like Mr. Fantastic himself.." Haley stated, trying to use her hands to demonstrate.

"Eww.. ewww" Lucas covered his ears and closed his eyes as he ran out of his own room.

Haley sighed in relief as she hit hear had back on the pillow. _Finally._

Xx End Flashback xX

"See Doc!" Lucas threw his hands up. "You need to make him stop!"

"Sorry .. Dr. Schwann.. it's obvious my brother is delusional.. I think that's what happens when you stop getting any.." Nathan winked over to her.

"Oh give it a rest Chester!"

"Chester?" Dr. Schwann questioned.

Nathan shook his head.

"Chester is my nephew's pet rabbit.. I find it to be an appropriate name for my brother here." Lucas glared over at Nathan.

"Forget delusional.. he's just jealous." Nathan smirked.

"Jealous of what?!" Lucas shot back.

"Please.. it's clear from the moment we met that you wanted my life."

"Ha.. you wish!!"

"Really.. hmm.. let's take a look .. I was playing varsity.. guess who started playing varsity.."

"We both played basketball Chester.." Lucas rolled his eyes.

".. then there's that whole co-captain thing.."

"Ha.. cuz your ass couldn't cut it as a leader!"

But Nathan continued, ignoring his brother's comments. "..then there's the fact you wanted every girl I laid my hands on.."

".. haha .. now look who's being delusional!" Lucas shot back.

"Who were you two serious relationships in high school?" Nathan smirked.

Lucas stayed quiet and his eyes narrowed. "That doesn't count."

"Really.. cuz last time I checked.. I dated Peyton Sawyer first and oh yeah hooked up with Brooke Davis long before you came in the picture.."

"B..but.." Lucas tried to stammer but he hated how his brother was right in regards to that aspect. "Well Brooke Davis didn't count.. I mean .. you didn't even remember it and no one knew except you too.."

"Yeah.. and I bet you kinda wanted to get her back after you saw the tape, huh?"

_Tape?_ Dr. Shwann questioned herself.

"Gross man .. you're married to my best friend!!" Lucas exclaimed and then turned back to Dr. Schwann. _Nice of them to remember me._ She thought.

"What Chester here is trying to say is that he's just threatened by me .. I mean he did tell you how he met Haley right?"

"Oh God not this again.." Nathan rolled his eyes.

"This is just his way of trying to bolster his ego and self worth.. he went after Haley just to mess with my head.."

"Oh yeah.. and to even prove the point.. I married her, got her knocked up.. and through out this whole time, I was like .. 'yeah take that Luke'.." Nathan said sarcastically.

"See.. he admits it!! Game's over Nate!! Give it a rest.."

"Don't worry Luke.. I'm not out to ruin your life.. again.. I mean you can have Lindsey.."

"What do you mean _have Lindsey_? As if she was your's to give away.."

"Please Luke.. after we you got signed with Lindsey's dad and we all went out to celebrate in New York… you were still getting over Peyton and schmoozing with the other editors while I was trying to fend Lindsey off.. I showed her every picture of Haley and Jamie in my wallet and she said that my little sister and nephew looked so cute.. thank God Haley showed up so she can actually get the message.." Nathan shook his head.

"Why you son of a …." And with that Lucas went lunging over towards Nathan.

Xxxx

Moments later….

"Now.. will you two promise to behave?" Dr. Schwann asked.

"Yeah.." They both mumbled.

Dr. Schwann nodded to the two security guards that they could leave. Nathan and Lucas were wresting on the floor and had to call security to break them apart. Though seeing the two brothers go at it, Dr. Schwann understood how hard it must be for Haley to keep her pants on.

"Now.. I'm sensing a little repressed feelings of animosity towards each other.." Dr. Schwann commented. She mostly dealt with marriage therapy but did do some family therapy in her earlier years.

Nathan started chuckling.

"Nathan.. care to share something?" Dr. Schwann asked.

"It's nothing!" Lucas glared over to Nathan.

But this time, Nathan couldn't hold it in. "You see doc.. before we got here…"

Xxx Flashback xxX

Nathan woke up to find that he was the only in the backseat of their SUV. Luckily, the car was still in the garage. He got dressed and looked around for Haley. Eventually, he realized that she bailed on him and he had a pretty good idea of where she went. After taking a shower and changing, Nathan headed out.

Moments later, he arrived at Lucas' house and went through the private side entrance to Lucas' bedroom. He saw Haley sleeping there and lied down next to her and gently stroked her cheek. Her eyes started to flutter.

"Crap .. you found me.."

Nathan chuckled. "You know I can't go long with out you.."

"Tell me about it.." Haley yawned.

Nathan started to feel bad, she did look very tired. "I'm sorry I wore you out."

"Then you have a lot to be sorry about." She teased and Nathan chuckled. She gently stroked his cheek as well.

"This is nice." She said as she scooted over and wrapped herself around Nathan. They laid there in comfortable silence.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" Haley asked.

"How can I forget?" A smirk forming on Nathan's face.

The memory of it also had Haley smiling. She looked up at Nathan and saw the same thing.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking?" Nathan questioned but he got his answer when Haley started to kiss his neck.

"You know I did see Lucas' car here?" He moaned out.

"Then we just have to be quiet.." Haley said as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"You're one to talk.. or scream.." Nathan smirked as he flipped Haley over.

Moments later…

"Hey Hales.. you want some foo…" Lucas said as he opened his door, but the sight before him stopped him dead in his tracks. "Ahhh!!" He screamed and slammed the door. "My eyes! My eyes!!" He screamed down the hall.

"Crap!" Haley looked shock and she tried getting up, but Nathan held her down.

"At least he won't be coming back in.." Nathan commented as his lips went back to her.

Back in the living room, Lucas paced back and forth, trying to process what he just saw and hoping that his breakfast wouldn't be making a reappearance any time soon. After a few minutes, he went back to his room to yell at his brother and friend. He slowly turned the knob and they were covered under the sheets.

"Nathan.. Nathan.." Haley slowly moaned.

"You're like f rabbits!!" Lucas yelled as he slammed his door once again.

Xxx End Flashback xXX

"You just need to learn how to knock." Nathan stated.

"You need to learn to keep your pants on .. and second .. it was my room !! My bed!!"

"Relax.. we'll get you new sheets.."

"No.. I need to burn the thing now.. I can't believe you desecrated my room!"

"Whatever.. it hasn't seen any desecrating in a while…"

Lucas glared at Nathan, trying to hold back his anger. "I'm serious about the bed.. I want a new one!!"

"Fine fine.. we'll bring it over to my place.. we always liked your mattress anyways.." Nathan commented.

"Wait.. what do you mean by _always liked_?"

"Umm.. nothing.." Nathan tried to say with a straight face.

"Dammit Nate!! You mean that wasn't the first time!?"

"Or the second.." Nathan slowly said, trying to look around the room.

"Second.. what the hell!?"

"Well.. there was Lily and Jamie's third birthday party..'

"What?!"

"Or your barbeque two weeks ago.. but you know who's counting at this point.."

"WHAT!?.. Wait.. is this why Haley offers to come and clean my room for me.. and washes my sheets?!"

"Um.. I dunno.." Nathan tried to act innocently.

"No.. she's always done that…" Lucas was thinking. "Ever since.. ever since .. high school… junior year.. mid junior year…. F S !!"

"Whoa.. easy there sailor." Nathan commented.

"You've been getting it on in my room since high school!!" Lucas growled as he lunged back towards Nathan.

Dr. Schwann casually got up and buzzed her secretary. "Yeah.. tell security to come back in again."

To Be Continued . . . .

I hoped you enjoyed.. ill try to update soon. Please review !!


	5. Chapter 5

Make It Stop

Make It Stop

Chapter 5

Thank you guys for the reviews last chapter, I knew you would like it. I had the best time writing that chapter, it's probably my favorite in this whole series, which is why it took so long to update. Last chapter, in my opinion, was a hard act to follow. I hope I did it justice. Here you go.. enjoy and please review !

Xxxx

"Now .. I'm going to ask this again.. are you two going to behave?" Dr. Schwann asked the Scott brothers.

"Yes.." They both muttered.

"Guards.. you can go."

"You sure?" Haley interjected. During the whole brawl between Nathan and Lucas, Dr. Schwann called security and next called Haley, explaining to her what happened. It took sometime but both brothers seemed to have calmed down.

"Yeah.. it's fine.." Dr. Schwann said as the two guards left.

"If they fight again.. can you ask them to take their shirts off?" Brooke whispered over to Haley.

"Yeah.. totally.. I mean my phone takes awesome video too." Peyton also whispered.

"Would you two quit it!?" Haley was quick to respond.

"What?!" Brooke tried to act innocently. "When they fought in high school.. it was such a turn on.. I think that was every girl's fantasy in Tree Hill."

"Yeah totally." Peyton nodded to Haley.

"You know we could hear you." Nathan smirked and then looked over at Lucas and clenched fist and extended it to Lucas who pounded it.

"Nathan!" Haley glared.

"What.. it's not our fault the girls in this town love the Scotts.. but don't worry babe… you know you're my only one." He winked over to her and Haley had to hide her blush.

Dr. Schwann rolled her eyes, it was bad enough dealing with Lucas and Nathan, now Haley had to bring the rest of the zoo with her.

Lucas looked over at Haley, suddenly remembering why he was mad in the first place. "I can't believe you've been getting it on in my room .. my bed this whole time!! Some best friend you are.."

Haley was about to respond but Brooke beat her to it.

"I can't believe you didn't know.."

"Wait .. you knew?"

"Yeah.. I mean it wasn't hard to put together.. party at your house.. Nathan and Haley missing.. strange noises from your bedroom.. not rocket science." Peyton added.

"Gee.. thanks girls.. you're really helping here." Haley glared over to her two friends.

"I can't believe everyone knew but me!?" Lucas sighed in defeat.

"Didn't I tell you before how clueless you are?" Nathan said to his brother.

"You shush! You're not helping!" Haley glared over to her husband. "This is all your fault Nathan.. I can't believe you told him!"

"What? It slipped." Nathan shot back.

"How hard was it to keep your mouth shut."

"Probably as much as it is to keep his pants on." Brooke whispered over to Peyton, but everyone in the room heard it.

Haley shook her head. "Anyways.. I can't believe you told him about his office too."

"Office?" Lucas raised his eyebrow.

"No.. I didn't.." Nathan stated and shook his head. "But you did."

"Wait!? You also did it in my office!?"

Haley shook her head. She thought that Nathan mentioned also mentioned Lucas' office. "Well.. I mean.." Haley was stammering.

"Holy shit! You know I eat lunch there?!"

"Well if it makes you feel any better.. we've been doing it there since it was Whitey's." Nathan said.

"Gee.. that makes me feel so wonderful inside!" Lucas said sarcastically.

"Come on Lucas relax.. I mean we even did it in Whitey's office." Brooke said.

"Wait.. we also did it in Whitey's office!" Peyton added, both girls looking at Lucas now.

"People people. . please can we just focus here!" Dr. Schwann called out, but it was an ironic statement, since she herself had no clue what was going on.

"Look Luke.. you have to just face it .. I know Haley is your best friend and all but we get it on.. we get it on a lot .. in fact .. we've always been getting it on.."

Lucas tried to cover his ears. He didn't need to hear this.

"Nathan.." Haley tried to interject.

"No Hales.. he needs to hear this.. for Christ sake's Luke.. we're married.. with a son.. but you're right .. Haley and I are very sorry for doing it on your bed.. and in your office .. and while we're coming clean … the backseat of your car."

"No.. not my car!?" Lucas shook his head, about to cry. _Was nothing sacred?_

"Come on Luke.. what did you expect.. we just got married again.. Rachel stole the limo.. you gave us your car.."

"You know that was Uncle Keith's car Nate.. Keith's!"

"And he gave it to you for good use.. and Haley and I made great use out of it."

At this point, Lucas felt too defeated to even say something.

"And while we're all here.. Brooke.. I'm sorry but Haley and I totally got in on at the dressing room at your store last week."

"Nathan!" Haley tried to intervene but it was no use, it seemed like Nathan was in a confessing mood today.

"Oh my God.. you were the assholes that broke the mirror !" Brooke said in shock.

"Look Brooke.. I know you're mad.. we'll get you another mirror… but understand.. Haley was trying out your new swim suit collection.. what was I supposed to do!"

"Go to Lucas' room..his house is only a few blocks away!!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Wait a minute !? Two dressing rooms were vandalized !"

"Yeah.. umm.. after the first one broke.. we um.. just went to the next one.." Haley mumbled out.

"This is unbelievable!! I can't believe they got to christen my own store before me!" Brooke pleaded to Peyton.

"And Peyton.." Nathan turned to her.

"Wait.. honey.. we didn't do anything to Peyton.."

"No.. but we're mad at you." Nathan stated.

"Mad at me!?" Peyton was confused.

"Yeah.. everytime we went to Tric.. your office was our hook up spot until you moved in.. we couldn't even get in on, your desk is so cluttered and your furniture was so uncomfortable.. we had to go to our car like we were in high school or something." Nathan said dismissively.

"Wait.. is that why you bought me new furniture?!" Peyton turned to Haley.

Haley was red with embarrassment. "Look.. if it makes you feel any better.. we hadn't had the time to try it out.." Haley tried to sound sympathetic.

Dr. Schwann had to bite her tongue. She couldn't believe what was going on.

Nathan stood up and grabbed Haley's hand.

"Now if you excuse us.. Skills has Jamie for another hour and so I think it's time for us to go.."

Haley was protesting but Nathan wasn't budging as he was leading her out of the office.

Now it was just Dr. Schwann with Brooke and Peyton, with Lucas sitting in between them.

Haley came running back into the office. She opened the door. "Hey Doc.. while you have them.. figure out which one of these girls Lucas really want to be with.. he keeps going back and forth like a tennis ball.."

"Haley.. there you are" Nathan's voice could be heard as he yanked her arm and closed the door behind them.

Now Peyton and Brooke glared over to Lucas with that look that said, "What the hell is Haley talking about?"

"So Lucas.. care to comment?" Dr. Schwann asked inquisitively.

Lucas sank down on his seat. _I'm going to kill those two_.

Outside..

Nathan and Haley got in their car. "Where are we going?" Haley asked.

"Well.. since we have to get Lucas a new bed anyways.."

"We can't do any more harm than we already did.. lead the way husband!"

To Be Continued . . . .

I know it was short.. but short and sweet I hoped. Please review !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I am so so sorry about not updating sooner, like I said before, things have been so crazy and I keep traveling everywhere. But thank you so much for the reviews, I'm really glad you enjoyed it. Sorry for any grammar/spelling issues, it is 3 in the morning as I'm uploading this.

Enjoy this chapter and leave me some love !!

Xxx

Dr. Schwann looked over to Lucas, sitting across from her. She didn't know why she agreed to this, didn't even know why she was doing this in the first place but once again the Scott family has turned her world around once more.

"Well?" Dr. Schwann asked, tapping her pen impatiently.

Lucas sighed to himself before speaking. "Ok.. I know it's been almost 6 years now but it's just weird okay.. weird and some sick joke."

Dr. Schwann nodded, writing notes on her notebook.

"I mean.. she's my best friend.. since like I could read.. I mean .. we did everything together.. we used to sleep over each other's houses.. well sleepover.. strictly sleep over cuz .. yeah that's gross.. and what does she do!? Fall in love with Nathan.. of all the freaking people in the world, she falls in love with my half brother…"

Dr. Schwann shook her head.

"Nathan.. Nathan!? What the hell? When did that happen? You'd think the one thing he'd be good out is playing her out in her high school.. no his dumbass fell in love with her.. proposed to her!! A cruel joke I tell you." Lucas crossed is arms. "And just to rub it in, they name Jamie after me!"

Dr. Schwann rolled her eyes. "And what does this have to do with Brooke and Peyton?"

"Oh nothing." Lucas said dismissively.

Dr. Schwann sighed to herself, yes she might be a psychiatrist, but her specialty was on marriage to an extent family, but none as dysfunctional as the Scotts.

"Lucas.. I thought we were here to discuss Brooke and Peyton." Dr. Schwann reminded him.

Lucas laughed. "Don't listen to Haley.. look I can handle my love life.. I thought we were here to discuss Nathan and Haley."

Dr. Schwann calmed herself and decided to might as well get this over with. "You seem to take issue over the two of them."

"Of course, did you just not hear me!? It's bad enough they go at it like rabbits.. in my house.. in my car.. even in my job…" Lucas grumbled to himself.

"No .. it's not that.. there's something else.. something deeper."

"Oh God.. after what I saw in my bedroom before with those two.. please don't use the word…" _deeper …_ Lucas shuddered.

"Lucas.. I'm just going to come out and say it.. are you in love with Haley?" Dr. Schwann asked with a straight face.

"What?!" Lucas looked mortified. "I love her as a friend.. eww.. nothing like that."

"You sure?"

"YES."

"Then why the issue with Nathan?"

"Cuz he's my brother.. she's my best friend.. it's just weird!"

"Lucas.. these are you friends, your family, who've found love in each other.. why are you not happy for them?"

"What? I'm happy for them."

"Really? You don't sound it. I mean yes, it's okay to get mad at them for the things they did.. but there's more to it then that and you know it."

"What're you talking about?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

Dr. Schwann thought to herself, there could be one of two ways she can do this, there's the long way and the short way. Normally, she'd like her patients to figure things out on their own, but if she knew anything of Scott men, is that they could be pretty clueless sometimes. Damn the money she would receive from the sessions she would have from him, she'd rather keep her own sanity.

"OK Luke.. I'll just cut to the point again.. you're not in love with Haley.. in the romantic sense.. but you do love your brother and sister in-law slash best friend a lot.."

"Ok and?"

"And you're feeling left out."

"Left out? Eww!! Are you talking about a threesome with them? God! Gross.. have you been talking to Brooke?!" Lucas started rambling.

"Lucas.." Dr. Schwann tried to calm him down.

"Rachel must be Rachel.. she wrote about ménage trios in my yearbook! You don't deal with drug patients, do you?" Lucas questioned.

"Lucas. .get a grip.. I mean that you feel left out in their lives!!" Dr. Schwann let out a big gasp. "Haley's your best friend.. you did everything together and although you're not involved romantically.. you still feel a sort of hold to her.. but since she's married, obviously you guys can't share the same things you guys did when you were younger.. and the fact that she's married to your brother just makes it worse…" Dr. Schwann took a big gulp of air. "And Nathan.. well.. we can talk for days about your relationship with him but basically.. you love him.. you didn't want to but you did.. he turned out to be the guy best friend you never had but the truth is .. you won't be a best friend to him the way he and Haley are together.. in short Lucas.. the two people you're closest with are closest with each other and not you…. And you need to just get over that.. it doesn't mean that they don't care or love you any less.. it just means that YOU need to stop acting weird and just get over it! .. and that is something you need to do on your own." Dr. Schwann let out another breath. She needed a medal or something after this.

Lucas looked at her amazed. "Wow.. you're good." He commented.

"Yes I am." Dr. Schwann said with a new sense of confidence, she wasn't going to back down now. "So about Brooke and Peyton.."

"What about them?"

"Which one of them do you want?"

"Doctor.."

"No Luke .. stop dodging the question.. you really are a tennis ball when it comes to these two.. always back and forth .."

Lucas was about to say something but he couldn't.

"Look at it this way Lucas.. if you were to leave on a plane to Vegas tonight to get married.. who would you ask?" Dr. Schwann questioned.

Lucas swallowed a lump in his throat. Talk about the question of the year.

Xxxx

Haley looked at her watch and figured she should call it a day. She just recorded a demo, it sounded okay but it still needed some refining. She figured she can do it tomorrow. She grabbed her bad and was about to head out, but something or rather someone got in

the way.

"Nathan… what're you doing here?" Haley asked as she leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"I figured you'd be here.. Skills is at the house with Jamie… you ready to go?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah.. let's go." Haley said as she took his hand in hers and started to walk away but Nathan's feet were still planted firm on the ground. Haley kept walking and practically yanked at his arm. "I thought we're going?" She asked.

"I asked if you were ready _to go_ .. I didn't mean go home." He smirked at her and she already knew what he had in mind.

"Nathan.." She pleaded with him, but the way he looked at her, she could practically feel his eyes undressing her and it didn't take long for his hands to actually start doing just that.

"Nathan.." She tried to plead again but this time she was silence by his lips on hers. He moved her over to Peyton's desk and quickly disregarded the items that were there.

"What're you doing?" She asked short of breath.

"Oh .. you know me.. never one to back out of a challenge.." He kissed her again as her blouse came off and pretty soon his button down shirt as well. He bent down, trying to lay Haley down, but the size of the desk proved to be awkward, like the last time they tried doing this.

"Crap.." Nathan muttered and pulled away. Haley was relived, her back was starting to hurt. As much as she enjoyed being with Nathan, she really did just want to go home and get some rest. Nathan scanned the room, trying to figure out a solution to his dilemma. He smirked to himself when he found it. He quickly went to the other side of the room and carried over an old footstool that was in the corner.

"This is better.." He said as he and Haley both stood on it and once again resumed their previous position. Haley was already losing herself to him, when it came to Nathan, it was always a loosing battle, no matter how hard she tried. His hand roamed her waist and tugged at her pants, he had to control himself and not rip the damn thing apart. However, the two were interrupted by the sounds of two familiar friends chatting amongst themselves.

"Wait till you see the new studio.." Peyton said as she open the door.

"I can't believe they built it so fast.." Brooke said as the two stepped inside, but they quickly saw that they weren't alone.

"What the hell!?" Peyton exclaimed. Haley turned bright red and although Nathan was annoyed that Brooke and Peyton completely cock-blocked him, he couldn't help but think how cute Haley was when she was embarrassed.

"You are unbelievable!" Brooke added and quickly walked over and picked up Haley's blouse, a Clothes over Bro's original. "Look at this dirty floor! Do you know how hard it is to clean silk?!" Brooke held the garment out, looking annoyed. Peyton shook her head, _of all the things to get mad at, at this very moment. _

Xxx

Haley yawned and rested her head against the head rest.

"Haley.." Dr. Schwann called out again.

"Oh.. sorry .. what did you say?" Haley said, trying to wake herself up.

"Let me guess.. Nathan?" Dr. Schwann already knew the answer.

Haley gave her a warm smile. "Yeah.. last night Brooke and Peyton.. umm .. you know what nevermind .. but basically… Brooke said something about washing clothes.. and then Nathan had the brilliant idea of doing it in the laundry room of the house." Haley said dismissively.

Dr. Schwann shook her head, sometimes she did get too much information.

"The good news.." Haley added. "We got a lot of laundry done.. umm .. like _a lot_.. I think Jamie has enough clothes for the rest of the month.." Haley thought back to last night, _thank God for the spin cycle. _

"So you're still having no luck getting Nathan to back down?"

"No.. no luck.." Haley let out a sigh. "Just keep getting _lucky_.." She muttered. "But anyways, how are things going with Luke? He wouldn't give me any details.. although I did see him on the computer looking up plane tickets.. is he going somewhere?" Haley questioned.

"I'm sorry Haley.. but I can't give out other patient information."

"Please!.. you know he's going to tell me anyways."

"Sorry.. I can't.. but hey.. when Fall arrives and if you still don't know.. I'll tell him to tell you.. but I'm pretty sure he's going to solve his problems very soon."

"Fine.. I'll just let him tell me." Haley crossed her arms. _Fall,_ Haley scoffed. _Who could wait the whole summer to figure out who Lucas really wants in his life?_ Haley thought to herself.

"Actually Haley.. now that you mentioned Lucas.. I think I have a way that can help you out.."

Haley sat up. "I'm listening."

Xxx

Haley and Nathan collapsed on bed, both catching their breathes.

"Wow.." Haley muttered.

"Yeah.. wow.." Nathan smirked back. They laid there in silence for a moment before Nathan turned his body to Haley and was now on top of her again. "Let's do it again." He said breathlessly and leaned down to kiss her. She wasn't surprised that he was already ready to go again, it seemed Nathan never had an off button.

She giggled against him. "Easy boy.. a girl needs a minute to catch her breath." She tried to push him off. He laughed and roamed his hand around her inner thigh.

"I don't know.. seems like you're plenty ready." He said in a husky voice as he could already feel her dampness. She smiled back at him and roamed her hand through his hair. She laughed again.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm just thinking that I'll never look at laundry the same way again."

Nathan smirked. "Who knew washing Jamie's clothes could be so… _satisfying_."

"You know.. Dr. Schwann said it's good that we're still able to umm.. _mix things up_."

"Well.. you know me.. always down to try something new.." He smirked.

"I was hoping you'd say that.." She grinned at him. Nathan's eyebrows grew wide.

"Really? What do you have in mind?" He asked eagerly. "Let me guess… in your classroom.. oh better yet.. in the tutor center when no one is at school.." Nathan sounded like a kid in a candy store. He thought back to numerous fantasies he had in high school, where he wanted to take Haley right there and then in the tutor center.

"No.. not there.." She laughed. "Um.. I don't know really.. but maybe Lucas' living room?"

"I'm sure he'll love catching us again." Nathan said sarcastically.

Haley bit her lower lip. This was now or never. "Well.. that wouldn't be such a bad thing." She said softly.

"Hales.. he'll freak out .. again.."

"I know… but maybe he won't if …"

"if what?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Well you said how you're down for trying something new?"

"Yeah.." Nathan responded, not sure where this was going.

"Well .. it wouldn't be so bad if Lucas caught us.. in fact.. it wouldn't be that bad if maybe he umm…" Haley tried to form the words.

"If he want?" Nathan asked in a more serious voice.

"If umm.. he joined in.." She said barely above a whisper.

"WHAT!?" Nathan's eyes widened as he got up from the bed. "Are you fucking serious?!" Nathan paced back and forth. "This has Brooke written all over it .."

"Nathan.. it could be really fun." Haley responded. "My very own Scott sandwich." Haley knew this was going to upset Nathan.

_Scott Sandwhich!? _Nathan shook his head, remembering the samething someone wrote in his high school yearbook. "Scratch Brooke.. it was Rachel right? She put this crazy idea in your head?"

"Nathan.."

"God Haley.." Nathan clenched his fist. "You didn't like ask Luke, did you?"

"Um.." Haley wasn't sure how to answer.

"Oh my God! You did !" Suddenly his expression changed and Haley noted the sadness in it.

"Is this how it is now? I'm.. I'm not good enough for you.." Nathan sat back down on the bed and looked at Haley like a grief stricken little boy who had his favorite toy taken from him. Haley felt suddenly guilty. She knew that one of Nathan's fears and biggest insecurities was that he was never good enough for her. He reminded her over and over the years how he doesn't deserve her and time after time she tried to tell him otherwise.

"Nathan.. I'm sorry." She tried to grab his hand but he winced away from her. "Baby.. of course you're good enough.. you're more than good enough.. you're everything.."

" …"

"I was just kidding about that whole Luke thing.."

"What?"

Haley sighed and started to explain that this was all Dr. Schwann's idea, as a way of _detouring _Nathan.

"Well it worked .. I'm totally not in the mood anymore.." Nathan crossed his arms and then looked over at the clock. "At least for the next 10 minutes.."

"Nathan.." Haley had to suppress her laughter.

"Okay fine.. 5 minutes.."

Haley chuckled. "Look.. I'm sorry again.. but honey.. please you have to realize that I do love you and I love.. LOVE making love to you.. but there comes a point where we need to stop.. you need to make it stop Nathan.. I'm always tired.. sometimes I can't even walk."

"I have been a little rough huh?"

"The broken chair outside on the curb could attest to that… I know we've always been intimate before.. but nothing like this.."

"What? I like being with you .. and doing things with you.. or rather doing things to you." He smirked.

"Nathan.. I'm being serious."

"So am I." He stood up. "Remember after Uncle Keith's funeral.. I told you that story about my morning paper route.."

"..You know, when I was a kid, I had this morning paper route. And every moment, there was this moment. It was right around dawn and I would just stop and breath it all in. You could almost feel the magic in the world. But lying here with you, I feel that same stillness. And I can almost believe that world isn't as screwed up as I know it is.."

"I remember." Haley responded.

"We just lost Keith and everything felt so messed up.. but with you .. it wasn't .. the world makes sense when I'm with you .. and when I'm around you.. I believe that I'm not as screwed up as I think I am."

Haley looked at him curiously.

"I was so close to making it to the NBA.. to making everything happen.. but I lost it .. I lost basketball.. and at the same time I nearly lost you and Jamie.. I couldn't believe I almost let you two go.. and then this whole stupid thing with Carrie.. I almost lost you again.. I don't ever want to come that close to loosing you. You and Jamie are my world."

"Nathan, I know that.."

"You've always been my world, both of you.. long before my accident... but that didn't stop me from screwing up .. twice!.. when I'm with you Haley… I know I won't screw up.. I don't want to screw up again and have you leave me.."

"Nathan.. I would never leave you.."

"And I promised I wouldn't hurt you or keep things from you." Nathan referred to his dealing with Daunte. "But I still did."

"So that's what's why you want to keep going at it like rabbits?"

"Well… I just want to be with you.. and let's face it .. you're sexy as hell.. I can't help myself." He shrugged.

Haley chuckled. "Look Nathan.. you've made mistakes.. I made mistakes.. we learn from them and move on… we can still be together.. and we don't have to always be doing it.. you say that when you're with me.. you feel like you won't screw up .. well Nate.. the thing is .. I'm always with you.. in person or not.. I'm right here.." Haley put her hand over his heart. "And you're always here." Haley took his hand and placed it over her own heart.

"We may not be with each other physically all the time.. but know this is where you'll always find me."

"God.. I know I said this so many times but it never seems enough.. I love you so much."

"And I love you." Haley leaned up and kissed him. She hugged him and pulled him into bed. He laid on top of her, caressing her cheeks.

"Look.. I'll try to cut it back.." He said. "But know that I can't make it stop.. this feeling that you give me.. the way you make my heart raise and how you make my blood rush south.. I can't make it stop.. and I don't want it to .. you're always going to be that smart, beautiful, funny, sweet, caring, sexy person you've always been."

Haley sighed to herself and smiled. "I guess deep down .. I don't want you to stop either.. but for tonight.. can you just..just hold me?"

"Hm.. I can do that.." He smiled. "But after one more round."

"Nathan!"

"Please please.. you had me thinking about my tutor center fantasy .. you know how I feel about that.."

Haley certainly felt something alright, something poking at her. "Fine! But after this just cuddling, agreed?"

"Agreed.." Nathan was about to lean down and kiss her.

"And tomorrow too!"

"Um… cuddling only in the morning?"

"Deal." Haley nodded her head and Nathan leaned in and gave her a long deep kiss.

True to his word, after they had one more amazing round, Nathan and Haley snuggled up next to each other, staring aimlessly at the ceiling, both fully awake.Once again Nathan felt that stillness, that perfect moment that let him know that everything would be okay.

The End.

I hope you enjoyed! I felt so bad for not updating sooner so I made this super duper long. I really liked how it came out, I hope you did too. I wanted to end it on a funny, yet somewhat serious/sweet note. Once again, you can thank the stupid rain outside for my lack of sleep and getting restless, but I'm so happy I got this chapter done with. I had other ideas to extend the story it by maybe one or 2 chapters but I've been so busy lately and I wanted to end on a high note without dragging things out. Will there be another sequal? Possibly? I mean I already did two in the series, so a trilogy wouldn't be out of the question. I guess I'll wait and hear back from responses.

With the summer here and my social/work life hectic, I don't know when I'll have the proper time to update my other stories. I'll try soon, I also hate waiting for a story to update so I share your pain, I'm also a faithful reader to many stories here. I'd also like to say with my new story Damaged (I and II), both are actually two different stories, both stories have the same back story, but after high school things are different. One story will be about how Nathan "fell off the tracks" sort of speak and the other is the same but Haley, so I hope that clears things up.

Anyways, that's my rant, please PLEASE review !!


End file.
